Naruto's Promise
by usagkawaii
Summary: Naruto makes an emotive visit to an injured Hinata in the hospital after she has risked her life to protect him.


Naruto slowly made his way down the hallway of Konoha Hospital, his way paved in the sunlight that poured in through the windows. Stopping dead in his tracks, he lifted his dreary gaze to his destination; the door was closed. Hands shaking, he sunk down the length of the wall, the sunlight passing over his head. He closed his eyes, teeth clenched. What was wrong with him? What was this feeling that made him feel so weak, so scared, so helpless? He ran frustrated hands through his spiky blonde hair, cussing under his breath, realizing that this was simply too much for him.

"Naruto."

The exhausted teen peered up at the familiar voice, Kakashi-sensei. Disappointed in himself, he simply gave a nod of greeting. Lowering himself to Naruto's level, Kakashi gazed with concern at the boy who had gone through so much. Azure lifted to meet a single dark orb.

"Is there something you need, Sensei?" Naruto offered bleakly, it was hardly a question.

The copy nin gave a slight shake of the head, "No." Silence followed before he continued, "However, I do think you should get off the floor."

Naruto's brow tinged with irritation, "Why would I do that?"

"Well, that's obvious, Naruto," his sensei remarked, "because she's waiting for you."

The irritation was relieved from Naruto's eyes as he responded, "I can't-" he turned his eyes and clenched them shut, ashamed, "I just can't."

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto," he opened his eyes at Kakashi's reassuring tone, a single crinkled eye, "You can. She wants you to."

Kakashi continued down the hallway, leaving him there on the ground. Naruto let out a breath, looking up at the door, knowing he had to do this; if not for himself, then for her.

The light shined into the otherwise dreary room. Not a sound filled the space besides the click of a closing door. Naruto took a step forward before she opened her eyes to look at him, white and innocent. Just as they always were.

"Naruto-kun," her light and lovely voice sounded from across the room, he was surprised he heard it. It was hardly a sound at all.

"Hinata."

Seated beside her bed, he looked down at the ground, her gaze occasionally landing on his shoulders. It was so heavy, not like usual. When he did find the courage to lock eyes with her, his heart clenched. Those eyes, so light and almost empty, yet full of warmth and care. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, fringe framing her face in a modest fashion. She looked as though she would cry, but not quite. No, she was just worried.

"Please, Hinata," Naruto spoke, "don't look at me like that."

Her cheeks reddened at his words and she closed her eyes, turning her head forward, "I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun..."

More guilt collapsed onto his shoulders at the hint of pain in her voice, her sweet voice. More silence passed through the room as they both sat there. Hinata shifted in her bed, sitting forward, she gazed at the boy beside her.

"Naruto," he was surprised to hear her speak. "Why are you here?"

A weak smile lifted his lips bitterly, "I keep asking myself that, even though I already know." He looked at the girl before him. Her midnight blue hair shined in the sunlight which reflected off of the blindingly white bed sheets. Beautiful. The injured kunoichi flinched a bit as he suddenly lifted a hand to touch it.

"My mother," Naruto spoke softly, running his fingers through the ends of her hair, "she had hair like yours. Long, straight," a gleam entered his eyes, "very pretty."

Her lips lifted into a sweet smile at his words.

"Hers was red, though," he chuckled a bit, "like a habanero pepper." A sort of sadness reentered his lovely eyes, "I've only ever seen it once," his voice began to trail off, "just once." _Sometimes I'm not even sure it was real._

His gaze was stern as he looked into her eyes again. She was clearly nervous over this, but he couldn't help it. He dropped her hair, and grasped his knees.

"Why did you do that?"

Her eyes widened at his words, "N-Naruto-"

"Why did you protect me? Why did you risk your life, knowing you might have died?" His voice rose, her mouth was open in anxiety and almost terror.

He contained himself, lowering his gaze to her knees which sat directly in front of him. "I'm sorry, Hinata, I just... I don't understand."

She lifted his chin to look at him as she spoke. "I said all that I needed to say, Naruto. And I know you heard me."

He shook his head, feeling the tears that weren't quite there yet. "But why me?"

A weak, watery smile hit her lips as she said, "I told you. You saved me." She turned her reminiscent gaze to the window, "I never told you, I never had the courage to. But you always meant something to me, Naruto. Something beyond what I could explain. Every time I saw you, every time you were near- I felt different. You make me feel better," she looked at him, "you are my strength."

A seriousness entered her eyes as she lowered her gaze to him, "You saved me, and so I swore to myself that if the time ever came, I would save you."

Naruto closed his eyes as he absorbed his words. Of all the people out there, it seemed impossible that someone as good as Hinata would ever choose him. Uzumaki Naruto, who was unruly, wild, and despised by everyone in the village. Hyuuga Hinata, a noble girl with beauty, natural grace, and a tenderness that escaped expectation. It didn't make sense to him. Tears fell from his shut lids, he grabbed her hand; she held his hand between hers, gentle yet firm.

He stood up, almost taller than what she remembered.

Blue gazed into ivory. "I would die protecting you, Hinata," his voice was low and full of eloquence, "I now see that you are the beauty of my world."

Tears fell from Hinata's soft eyes as she touched his face, he was her destiny.

Naruto pressed his lips to her hand and met her gaze once more.

And so it began- the promise of their lifetimes.

**A/N: Perhaps one day I'll make this a series. ^.^ Follow, review, or favorite if you agree.**


End file.
